


boys just wanna have sex

by 5SecondsofMuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT4, bottom!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsofMuke/pseuds/5SecondsofMuke
Summary: in which luke is a sex addict and needs to be fucked.





	boys just wanna have sex

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this? For some reason?

luke bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood. his eyes were squeezed shut from pleasure forming at the pit of his stomach, his orgasm reaching. as he hit it, a whimper escaped from his mouth. he slowly rolled his hips before cleaning up his mess.

it was like the second time he masturbated that day. it was only noon. he wondered how his cock wasn't hurt from jerking off everyday.

regaining composure, he dressed back into underwear, skinny black jeans, and oversized grey shirt. it was good timing, because that was precisely the moment michael barged in.

"luke! don't say i'm here."

"why?"

"calum—fuck!" michael darted underneath luke's bed.

soon, calum appeared, looking serious. "where's michael?"

luke coughed. "who what now?"

"i saw him enter your room. i have eyes."

"interesting... i didn't know you have eyes," luke said.

the kiwi boy rolled said eyes, scoffing. "luke robert hemmings—"

"let's play chess!" luke bounded up from the bed.

calum eyed luke, mouthing, please.

luke was in a situation. he usually did what the boys told him, and besides, calum was like his bestest friend. he pointed under his bed.

calum triumphantly lifted the blanket up. "got you!"

"luke!" michael pouted. "no fair!"

"ha ha, he's on my team," calum said, sticking his tongue out. "now get out and fight like a real man."

luke laughed, watching the scene.

michael went up from under the bed, sighing. "fine. but don't think you're so innocent, luke."

"don't be mad at me," luke replied.

michael didn't reply, leaving the room with calum following.

hopefully michael didn't think anything of what happened. besides, they were just playing around.

* * *

the next morning, luke lazily stroked himself, coming easily undone. he knew his band mates wouldn't be up—after all, they all stayed up late (except for him). then he investigated in the kitchen for food.

luckily there was vegemite, so he slathered the spread on bread and began eating. as hours ticked by, he immersed himself with tv and his phone while the rest of 5 seconds of summer went on their business too.

at around five, luke became hard. making sure that ashton, calum, and michael were still watching a how i met your mother episode, he headed to his room upstairs, stomach doing flip flops with anticipation.

he licked his lips, grabbing lube and a vibrator. he decided to stimulate himself with a toy, which was easier than his fingers. as he prepped himself, making sure it was thorough, he put the vibrator on third setting. wriggling it in his hole, the toy eventually nudged against his prostate.

"f-fuck," luke moaned. he panted, pressing into his pillow to keep quiet. it felt so good.

suddenly, the door opened with a bang and a smug michael voice, "what do we have here?"

"shit!" luke grabbed his pillow, covering himself as he sat up. "what the fuck michael?" realization of dread sank into luke as he saw calum and ashton standing with michael.

"uhm, okay. should i just—?" calum looked away, but kept giving peeks to the blond.

luke's face was incredibly red. he was totally embarrassed. "could you guys get out?" the toy kept buzzing, but he no longer felt horny.

"why?" michael smirked.

"please? i really need privacy," luke mumbled.

"well maybe you shouldn't reveal people's hiding spots." the colored-haired boy walked closer to luke.

ashton gave his authoritative tone. "i knew this was a personal issue! guys, we talked about this. we're family - forgive each other."

"i already did. this is just revenge." michael gave his annoying smile.

luke seriously wanted to punch the older boy in the face, but was too busy dying on the spot. "okay, fine, i get it."

"great." calum glanced at michael. "let's go now. luke is busy."

"we all saw each other naked before. why don't we watch luke come then all go downstairs?"

ashton laughed nervously at michael's suggestion. "uh, mate, we should probably go."

luke squirmed uncomfortably, wondering how to extract the vibrator from his ass discreetly.

michael crawled on the bed, yanking the pillow from luke's hands. "i'll help you," he said in a husky voice.

luke was too startled to say anything, but he rolled on his stomach to reveal the toy.

michael chuckled, pushing the toy further in the ass. luke gave a moan, unable to help himself. "i'm wondering why we never heard you. because i know that you're not quiet at all." michael put the vibrator on the highest setting, watching as luke became needy.

"fuck, that's hot," ashton mumbled.

michael turned luke on his back. "do you have a cockring?"

"n-no," luke mumbled. "i-uhhhn." he moaned softly. "i need to come."

"not yet. i swear if you cum right now you will suffer later on." michael gripped Luke's hips. "ash, cockring?"

"no mate, i'm not into kinky shit."

"i have one," calum spoke up.

"get it."

"i can't hold it," luke whimpered. "michael—"

"shhh. shut up, luke." michael stared into luke's eyes.

luke let out a choked sob. "oh my god. just... fuck."

"got it!" calum ran in.

michael took the cockring, before placing it on luke. "is it okay if we fuck you?"

luke bit his lip. "yes?" he just wanted to come already. he was already overstimulated.

michael took the dripping toy out of luke's hole, which was glistened with lube. he pulled his pants and boxers down, before positioning at the hole.

"don't we need condoms?" calum asked.

"i'm clean," michael said.

calum shrugged. "i'm using a condom."

"michael, use a goddamn condom," ashton said.

"ugh, fine!" michael rolled a condom on, while making luke suffer slowly.

luke fingers kept trailing to his sensitive member, the tip swollen and leaking pre-cum. "fuck," he almost begged. "michael please hurry."

calum went alongside michael on the bed, also preparing himself.

ashton went near luke, gently comforting the youngest member of the band. he pushed luke's sweaty hair back. "guys, don't use that ring. it's torture."

"okay, fine. but if luke comes early it won't be fun. can you hold it, lukey?"

"i think so."

"okay." michael gingerly took the block toy off.

luke gave a sigh of relief, but before he could touch himself, his hands were pinned above his head by the drummer.

michael began thrusting into luke, starting off at a familiar pace. for once, luke felt that his hole was actually full. he closed his eyes, mouth parted open.

when calum joined in, slipping in when michael slipped out, luke couldn't help but moan how good it felt. his legs spread wider for an easier intrusion.

"oh god," the blond said. "haaa..."

"say my name," michael said, groaning as he gave a hard thrust.

"m-michael!" luke moaned, before he came. it shot on his stomach, but michael and calum weren't done yet.

calum soon arrived, and pulled out, exhausted.

luke's thighs clenched as he felt michael go a faster pace. "mikey, are you close?"

"y-yeah!" michael gave a long moan as his seed shot out. "holy shit. that was awesome."

ashton giggled. "next time i'm trying, guys."

michael and calum discarded their condoms, but were too lazy to dress.

luke was too tired to clean himself down. however, ashton did it for him.

"you've got a great hole, luke," michael mumbled. his eyes were drooping. "imma rest here, m'kay?" without waiting for a reply, he snuggled up next to luke.

calum went on the other side, and ashton went beside the kiwi boy.

"love you guys," ashton said.


End file.
